


While We’re In The Clouds

by celestial_nights



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, airplane rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_nights/pseuds/celestial_nights
Summary: Jaebum never knew that sitting next to a stranger could be so fun.





	While We’re In The Clouds

Jaebum really dreaded sitting alone in his flight. He knew he would have to travel alone eventually, no one stops aging and he knew he would eventually became legal. When his mom surprised him with a flight alone to Jeju, he initially refused, stating that the trip should be for his mom alone but Mama Im saw through his lies and insisted that he should get over his fear of flying alone. Everyone knows that no one can say no to Mama Im, especially her only child Jaebum. The boy eventually gave in and thanked his mom for the gift. 

Now there he was, sitting in his airplane seat hoping no sleazy, disgusting and sick person sits beside him. Honestly, it would be better to have the whole row to himself, make himself a little bed with the three chair available. Jaebum placed his carry on luggage in the overhead bin and sat himself down, making sure to fasten his seatbelt because as always, safety first. As time ticked by his hope for an empty row grew, until that is, a panting man, around his age he assumed, placed his bag beside Jaebum’s and sat beside him. Jaebum’s fear crept back up again and his hands starting fidgeting. What if the guy starts making small talk? What if he embarrasses himself? Oh my god, what if he accidentally sleeps on the guy’s shoulder? Questions and possibilities kept popping up in Jaebum’s head and the guy beside him obviously noticed. A little concerned, the guy spoke to Jaebum. 

“Nervous flyer?” The guy joked, letting a little chuckle out as he examined Jaebum. 

“No, it’s just my first time flying alone, that’s all,” Jaebum said. For some reason, he felt a little more at ease with the guy. His voice was smooth and a little worry seemed to show. 

“Well, since we’re stuck with each other for an hour or so,” the guy stuck his hand out “I’m Choi Youngjae,” Youngjae gave his bright and wide smile to Jaebum as he waited for him to return his handshake. 

With a firm grip, Jaebum shook Youngjae’s hand. “Im Jaebum,”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Jaebum-ssi,” 

————

As the meals were being given out, Youngjae was still asleep. Jaebum, with a kind and caring heart, slowly shook the man beside him. “Youngjae-ssi, food is being given,” The younger didn’t budge and continued sleeping. Jaebum kept on trying to wake hime up, but to no avail. He only had one choice left. With an even more aggressive shake of Youngjae’s body and a near yell of his name, the boy finally woke up. 

“Deep sleeper?” Jaebum asked as Youngjae slowly started waking up. With a sleepy nod, the boy opened his sandwich and started chomping it down. After he was done, Youngjae turned to Jaebum. 

“What brings you to Jeju?” Youngjae asked. His beaming smile ever present on his face. 

“Um, my mom gave me a ticket and told me to get rid of my fear of flying alone. So here I am,” Jaebum gestured to his surroundings, his hands still a little shaky but not as much as before. 

“Ah, well Jeju has lots to offer! I’m actually visiting one of my friends! He needed help in a little problem he has and I told him I’d be on my way. By the way, Jaebum-ssi, how old are you?”

“I turned eighteen a few months ago,” 

“That means I’m younger! May I call you hyung?” The younger asked and waited with anticipation. Jaebum gave a small nod which made the Youngjae’s smile even wider, if that was even possible. 

“Ah! There’s games on the TV! Hyung, would you want to compete with me? Loser has to buy the winner a can of coke,” Jaebum gave a small smirk. He had nothing else to do and what better way to kill time than to beat a stranger’s ass in an airplane video game? Youngjae immediately got in control of his game controller as did Jaebum. The first game chosen was Tetris.

Jackson Wang, self-proclaimed Tetris legend, happened to be Jaebum’s friend and even though the elder would seem to just ignore Jackson, he would actually listen to his advice and tricks. With all those tidbits of information and tricks in mind, Jaebum confidently started the game. 

After a few rounds and Youngjae complaining it wasn’t fair, Jaebum won. The smile Jaebum has plastered on his face is something Youngjae would like to see all the time. So he challenged the elder into another game, a racing game this time.

Youngjae was a pro at racing games. He would always dominate the players playing with him. It wasn’t any surprise to Youngjae that he won that round and Jaebum was a bit of a sulky mess at the end. His puffed up cheeks and pouty lips make him look so adorable and less like an eighteen year old. 

“Aww! You’re so cute when you pout!” Youngjae couldn’t help but blurt that out as soon as he saw Jaebum’s expression. The elder’s face turned a touch red which he blamed on the cold air conditioning of the plane. As the pair were tied in games, they both decided to play a game neither were familiar with. 

After a couple rounds, it seems like the possibility of having a winner was fading. That is until, Youngjae hit the enemy with a special attack, letting him have the last blow. Youngjae did a small dance in his seat to celebrate his victory as Jaebum was still dumbfounded. He was so close to winning but his power up bar loaded up a millisecond too late, letting Youngjae have the win. 

“Guess you’re gonna buy me coke~” Youngjae said in a singsong manner. Jaebum grumbled a bit before calling a flight attendant and asking for a coke. Once the flight attendant came back, Jaebum gave the class to Youngjae who was happily in the middle of reading a book. 

The plane had already started its descent and Jaebum was gripping the arms of his chair that his knuckles started turning a bit white. Youngjae noticed this and held Jaebum’s hand in his, giving it a squeeze of comfort. 

Once the plane landed on the runway and everyone was ready to leave the plane, Youngjae gave Jaebum a piece of paper. “Call me if you need any help around Jeju, or just need company. I’m okay with either,” The younger gave Jaebum a wink and a bright smile. 

Jaebum doesn’t want to blame the air conditioning for his reddening face this time.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at my twitter @foryeosangie!!


End file.
